Haywire
by realcoffeebeans17
Summary: What were Christina and Tom thinking about in the final minutes of Season Two?


I do not own anything remotely related to the Hawthorne TV show. The characters are not mine.

When she turned to him, he wrapped her in his arms...then the most natural thing in the world happened. They kissed. All the weeks apart...it just didn't matter any more. They were on the verge of losing something very special..James River. This hospital meant so much to them. Since their first meeting, Christina and Tom shared a instant connection to one another in their commitment to the health and well-being of others. This hospital was vital to the community and the Review Board Members were not willing to make allowances for the fallen MRI incident. It took the recommendation of the final member to convince the others to consider the circumstances and admit everyone did their level best to ensure the safety of all the patients.

Christina was utterly spent. She had been through so much during the last few hours. To be able to lean on Tom was wonderful, her relief was profound. Finally, she could catch her breath and submit to just being cossetted. The news she kept suppressed for hours was bubbling just underneath the surface. Although she had her suspicions, she didn't want to face the truth. Honestly, she hadn't had much time to react to the results of the blood test, due to the unexpected arrival of the Review Board. Upon reading them, she remembers being flushed with delight mingled with a tinge of uncertainty. How was she going to tell Tom? As caring as he is, would he prepared to face the trials of fatherhood? Was SHE ready to do this again? At times, Camille made her feel as if she was 66, instead of 36. Christina has had to deal with so much since Michael died. It was tough raising Camille alone. At least she knew that she wouldn't have to face this alone. "Tom...he wants children, doesn't he? He just has to!", she thinks to herself.

Tom was infinitely relieved to be near her again. There were times when he didn't believe he would ever be able to get through to her. In reality, he admitted to being so unsure of himself and the situation. These past few weeks have been hard on him. His need for Christina to be with him during surgery was huge. Just knowing that she was near would have prevented him from reliving all the "what if" scenarios regarding his career. Although, he had no doubts of his feelings for her, something dark sprang forth at her absence and rejection of his marriage proposal. He was crushed and could not truly comprehend why she did it. It made him angry and vulnerable to Erwin's attentions. She was a salve to his pride, especially as Christina was seeing Nick. The more Tom saw him around the hospital...especially with Christina, the angrier he'd become. This made him double his efforts to get over her. "How ironic!", he thought. He had loved her for so long. Just when he felt that they would finally have a chance together, she turned away from him. Tom couldn't see beyond his own insecurities to recognize that Christina had some of her own. So much of what happened the day of the accident caused him to acknowledge just how tenuous live was. It sent him into overdrive. Tom didn't want to wait any longer. He had to be with her no matter what and yet everything that has happened lately led him to believe he was losing her.

But, now as she stepped into his arms, Tom watched fascinated as Christina brought her face close to his. Her eyes closed slowly as did his. He was burning for her and she was on fire for him. Nothing mattered except each other. For those few seconds, the flurry of activity faded around them. As their lips met, Tom hugged her even tighter. Christina moaned in surrender. The crush of his lips against hers went beyond desire. At that moment, they were one. Christina had so much to say, but wanted the moment to go on forever. As they drew apart, she grabbed him by the back of his neck needing him even more. Her love for Tom was all consuming. Christina was overwhelmed at the wonder of it. "I need to tell you.. how, how much I love you. I need you so much.", she said. Tom's hold on her was crushing as he replied, "You are everything to me." Christina's courage swelled within her conquering the earlier feelings of trepidation. "I'm pregnant.", she whispered softly in her lover's ear. Her declaration snaps Tom's head up. He didn't think her heard her. "What did you say?", he asks. Tom's voice changes from low and seductive to one of incredularity. Christina is oblivious to his tone as she basks in the joy of being in Tom's arms again. He gently pushes her back to look at her, repeating his question. "I said...I'm preg ...", she says gently smiling. She is unable to continue as her eyelids flutter to a close and her body goes limp. Christina slips into unconsciousness.


End file.
